Minimini Squad!
by HyunShine
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. entah drable, ficlet , oneshoot. semi canon(?) /CH.1 (Aegyo Jimin?) MinYoon/ CH.2 (MiniMini sub unit) MinYoon/Ch.3 (Jealous Jimin) YoonMin/ REALLY SLOW UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 Aegyo Jimin?

Author : Hyunshine  
Cast : BTS ,  
Main pair : YoonMin/Minyoon  
Disclaimer : BTS belong to their family agency and god , i just have my stories guys.  
A'N : saya tidak tau akan seperti apa cerita ini jadinya, hanya saja ini kumpulan cerita Park Jimin Dan Min Yoongi.  
Warn : bahasa campur sari kadang normal kadang enggak. Semi Canon (?) , khayalan semata , dont take too serious kkay. BOYS LOVE!

.

.

-HyunShine-

Park Jimin bodoh itu pembohong!  
 _Wow baru mulai suga-ssi, santai saja, saya belum narasi._

 **Masa bodoh! Pokoknya Park Jimin itu pembohong besar! Camkan itu**.

 _Baik-baik daripada saya yang di kutuk Suga-ssi , mari dengarkan curhatan si manis member bangtan ini saja_.

 **Suga POV**.

 _Heol_ , author nya ingin eksis sekali sih. Uh baiklah darimana sebaiknya dimulai ? Hmm.

Ah! Park Jimin bodoh itu pembohong! Kalian bertanya pembohong apa ? Baiklah suga yang manis akan menjelaskan! Dengarkan baik baik.

Jadi, sadarkah kalian jika kami sedang mengisi acara dan ada bagian acara yang sering kali meminta kami melakukan aegyo? Ku Tekan kan **A.E.G.Y.O** , ayolah aku ini rapper PD-Nim, mana ada rapper yang berlaku imut?! Uh sayangnya kami semua harus melakukannya, well jika sedang sial saja sih. Cuma tetap saja!

Dan Park Jimin adalah salah satu yang katanya mengaku tidak bisa aegyo, bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan aegyo saja sudah tertawa sendiri.

Ingatkah kalian saat di backstage M!Countdown? Saat promosi Dope? Dirinya diminta melakukan aegyo bukan? Dan bukannya melakukan aegyo malah seperti orang sakit! Astaga aku tidak akan pernah lupa wajah kakunya itu . Hahaha , lucu sekali!

Uh atau saat di Yaman TV ? Saat diberi tantangan melakukan Aegyo? Diharuskan Berkata 'aku bermimpi buruk semalam. Bermimpi tentang hantu' saat gilirannya bukannya melakukannya malah meledak dalam tawa lucu nya itu . ish anak itu.

Asal tau saja Park Jimin itu tanpa berkata imut seperti saja sudah **_ku anggap Aegyo tau!_** Huh segala sikap nya di backstage atau saat rekaman untuk bangtanbomb itu aegyo!  
Ingatkah saat rekaman AHL episode terakhir saat kami mengeluarkan barang kami? Diakan dengan spontan meluncur diatas koper nya mengeluarkan bunyi ' _Eeyooott~_ ' berkali kali sampai mobil. Rasanya ingin kujambak saja anak itu, sembarangan pamer keimutannya!

Atau, Saat menatap polos tanpa berkedip di depan kamera? Ingatkan, saat kami di Backstage The Show dan harus menggambar untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu? Dan si bodoh itu kalah bersama hoseok dan Taetae , iss masa diriku tidak bisa menahan diri dan langsung meloloskan nya hanya dengan menatap polos?! Dan dirinya tetap mengaku tidak bisa aegyo? _Seorang Aegyo King sedang mengakui aegyo attack mu itu chim bodoh!_

Mati saja kau Park Jimin bodoh! Aku membencimu! – _Kenapa kau bisa lebih imut dariku yang jelas sekali uke sih_ _ㅠㅠ_

End Suga POV

 _Well , sepertinya kau harus tukar posisi Yoongi-ssi. Ha ha. Jangan bilang benci saat kau bahkan selalu memikirkan dirinya. Pembohongan publik namanya._

"Siapa yang memikirkan si bodoh itu?!"

 _Barusan bukankah termasuk memikirkan seorang Park Jimin dan pesona nya?_

"T-tidaaak. Itu tidak benar!"

"Eoh? Yoongi Hyung? Sedang apa ? Dicari Coordi Noona lho. Eh e-eehh! Aku jangan ditarik tarik dong hyung! Eeh leher ku kau cekik hyung!" _Hamdalah yang di sumpahi datang. Yang tabah ya Jimin, kekasih mu itu Tsundere akut tau._

End

Haha maaf jika saya menganggap suga itu aegyo king, karena jujur saja jhope itu aegyo attacknya gakuku ganana cuma kalo kalian lihat yoongi di video yg saya lupa namanya aegyo attack suga itu parah banget efek nya ke saya. Haha!  
Bhak saya gatau ini nulis apaan . hahaha , ngenes banget. Cuma ini adalah salah satu gak deng salah banyak, wkwkw. projek jangka panjang alias gatau kapan apdet dan kapan selesai gajelas. Intinya isinya bakalan tentang Yoonmin or Minyoon. Suka suka saya . ha ha. Dan tentang ceritanya, bakalan loncat loncat jadi gak urutan waktunyaa, jangan protes saya oke? Saya sudah menentukan beberapa moment mereka dari video foto atau dari fanart. Source nya bakalan dicantumin kalo fanart!. Dan yang ada saran moment lain monggo ditampun idenya sini!

 **#31 desember 2015 21:59**


	2. Chapter 2 Minimini SubUnit

Author : Hyunshine

Cast : BTS ,

Main pair : YoonMin/Minyoon

Disclaimer : BTS belong to their family agency and god , i just have my stories guys.

A'N : saya tidak tau akan seperti apa cerita ini, jadinya hanya saja ini kumpulan cerita Park Jimin Dan Min Yoongi. Saya lupa ini fansign yang mana cuma ada banget foto nya

Warn : bahasa campur sari kadang normal kadang enggak. Semi Canon (?) , khayalan semata , dont take too serious kkay. BOYS LOVE!

.

.

Hyunshine Present

-0-

 **BTS fansign .**

' _Anyeonghaseyo oppa'_ seorang fans menghampiri Jimin, menjulurkan album miliknya serta kertas yang berisi pertanyaan

"Oh , anyeonghaseyo" Tersenyum menjawab salah satu ARMY tersebut menandatangani albumnya dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya dengan senang hati , lalu mengembalikan kertas tersebut dengan senyum manis khasnya.

Usai menerima kertasnya , wanita itu langsung memekik senang "semoga terwujud oppa , hwaiting!" ucapnya.

-0-

 **1 day later ...**

Pagi ini BTS sedang tidak ada jadwal hanya untuk sore saja , jadi member bangtan sedang menikmati quality time untuk beristirahat sejenak. Well tidak lama sih .

"YAK! PARK JIMIN!" baby sugar alias rapper termanis se korea selatan yang menjadi member bangtan ini menghancurkan suasana damai dorm bangtan. Tumben, seharusnyakan itu menjadi kerjaan nya para maknae line.

"Argh , yoongi hyuuungg~ kepala ku sakit dan hyung berteriak begitu saja , makiiin pusiiingg ~" golden maknae bangtan itu mengeluh sambil mengelung dirinya merapat ke badan Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sedang memangkunya.

"Eung ? Kenapa yoongi hyung ? Tumben teriak teriak nyari jiminie?" celetuk yang di cari oleh makhluk manis itu. Yang ternyata tidur tiduran di lantai.

Mempercepat langkah nya ke arah Jimin, tanpa basa basi menduduki paha Jimin. Ingatkan Jimin bahwa dia sedang tidak bermimpi kawan.

"E-eeeh?! Hyung kena-AAAH! ADHUHH SHAKIT HYUNGIE!" belum hilang rasa terkejut karena Suga menduduki nya , Jimin harus rela pipi chubby nya ditarik kencang oleh sang kekasih.

"Apa kau bilang ?! Kau itu kemarin mengejek ku tau! Dan aku baru tau dari internet! Dari fans! Menyebalkaaann! Seperti kau tidak pendek saja!" meneruskan kegiatan mari menarik pipi Park Jimin dengan kejam.

"Wow wow. Yoongi hyung sudah sudah kasihan Jiminie lihat pipi nya merah sekali" lerai Namjoon yang kasihan melihat Jimin, maknae line yang melihat pembantaian Jimin didepan mereka hanya menjadi penonton. Terlalu menarik untuk dilerai sih.

"Is Park Jimin bodoh. Memangnya kau tidak pendek apa mengejek ku pendek seperti itu" gerutu Yoongi usai menyiksa pipi kesukaannya itu. Ingatkan Suga dia masih menduduki paha Jimin Please.

"Uh? yang maaa- Oh! Haha , hyung pasti sudah lihat pertanyaan fans saat fansign ya? Hihi , bukannya lucu hyung ? Apalagi namanya" Terkikik sendiri mengingat jawabannya saat fansign kemarin. Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suga yang belum sadar melakukan _PDA_ *

Apa sih yang di permasalahkan si manis ini ? Oh ternyata fans memberikan pertanyaan untuk Jimin.

 **1\. Bila bangtan akan membuat sub-unit, oppa akan membentuk sub-unit dengan siapa ?**

 _(Suga)_

 **2\. Akan diberi nama apa sub-unitnya ?**

 _(Minimimi)_

 **3\. Apa alasan memilih member tersebut ?**

 _(Karena tinggi kami yang sama ㅋㅋ_ _)_

"Uh kau menyebalkan pokoknya, maksudmu aku pendek begitu ?!" jika tidak di cegah Jimin pasti akan kehabisan nafas karena Suga sudah hampir mencekik kekasihnya itu.

"Haha , aku tidak pendek hyung. Aku hanya punya tinggi standar kok" jelas Jimin sabar. Sambil mengusak rambut kekasihnya itu. "Lagipula , kalau kita bersama bukankah aku akan mudah menolong mu mengerjakan Musik mu bukan? Aku sedih tidak bisa menemani mu karena merasa tidak ada kaitannya tau. Rindu juga sih" Lanjut Jimin lagi sambil meringis. Kesepian ceritanya pembaca.

"Y-yah tetap saja kan mengejek ku , huh!" masih (sok) marah pada Jimin. "U-uh t-tapi hyung juga suka sih kalau kita jadi sub-unit.." lanjutnya lagi , makin mengecil hingga kalimat terakhirnya.

 _'Aaaaah siapapun tolong Jiminie! ya tuhaan makhluk mu satu iniii imut sekalii'_

Jimin cekikikan melihat kekasih gulanya itu sedang bersemu malu. Baru saja memajukan wajahnya. Niat mesum dasar bantet.

"Ehem! Tolong ya tolong jangan diumbar sekali hubungan kalian ya, tolong pindah" Jin yang baru masuk ke ruang Tv langsung mengusir lovebird ini. Gerah serasa dunia milik mereka yang lain mah ngontrak.

"Yah Jin hyung lagi seru tuh kok di ganggu sih ?" sungut Jungkook. Ooh belum tidur toh kirain udah bobo si dedek kookie.

 _Cup!_

 _Sece_ pat kilat Jimin nenyambar bibi si gula Bangtan ini mengabaikan perkataan member tertua bangtan barusan.

"Saranghae minimini hyung kkkkk" Jimin langsung berlari usai melanggar perintah sang hyung, menghindari kemarahan sang hyung tertua. Oh jangan lupakan Suga yang dibawanya kabur, karena masih dalam dekapan Jimin. Tumben betah.

End

 _PDA = Public Display of Affection._

Hallloow . saya gatau asa yang baca apa enggak , hahaha. Btw maaf yah kalo gaje. Maklum saya juga lupa bagian fansign yg mananya. Cuma ya emang adaa kookk.

Review follow dan favoritenya juseyooo ~


	3. Chapter 3 Jealous Jimin

Author : Hyunshine

Cast : BTS ,

Main pair : YoonMin/Minyoon

Disclaimer : BTS belong to their family agency and god , i just have my stories guys.

Rating : T - T+ maybe ?

A'N : saya tidak tau akan seperti apa cerita ini, jadinya hanya saja ini kumpulan cerita Park Jimin Dan Min Yoongi. Based on Photo from their last stage , when jungkook sit on Suga Lap and Jimin Face be like -_- . wkwkw.

Warn : bahasa campur sari kadang normal kadang enggak. Semi Canon (?) , khayalan semata , dont take too serious kkay. BOYS LOVE!

.

.

.

HyunShine Present.

-0-

 _'Sebenarnya ini sedikit menbuat sedih ,tetapi terima kasih ARMY telah mencintai kami selama ini. Kuharap kalian selalu mendukung dan mencintai kami semua_ ' usai memposting di twitter BTS Jimin langsung merebahkan kepalanya di Sofa yang disediakan. Namun , baru saja hendak memejamkan mata V datang menghampirinya dirinya dan menggeser tubuh Jimin. _Gagal tidur ganteng deh._

"Oh , Taehyung-ah panggil yang lainnya saja sekalian berfoto" staff mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mereka berkumpul di sofa putih tempat rencana Jimin ingin berkelana kemimpinya.

"Loh? Penuuh hyuung kookie dimanaa? geser dong~" baru berniatmenggeser paksa para hyungnya dengan tubuh bongsornya. Kookie telat sih . Tiba tiba Suga menyahut

"Sini kook-ah" menggeret Jungkook untuk duduk dipangkuan nya.

"Okaay!"

"Loh?! Yoongi-Hyung! Jiminie sajaaaaa ㅠㅠ, kenapa malah mangkuin si magnaee?!" protes Jimin langsung melihat kekasih nya malah menarik adik kesayangan mereka.

"Yoongi hyungg~ hosiki malah berdiri tidak ditawariii -3-" rajuk Hoseok.

"Sudah sudah Jimin disana saja, Hoseok juga berdiri saja. Bagusan berdiri hosiki" staff mereka langsung menengahi , nanti perang dunia ke-3 kalau yoongi sudah marah. Staff mereka mulai memfoto, langsung saja semua memasang pose. Tidak lupa kipas dengan foto namjoon di pegang sang kekasih Leader Bangtan. Seokjin tentu saja.

"Jiminah , tidak ada senyum sekali" komentar sang hyung yang memfoto.

"Uh , ada yang senyum kok hyung" kilah Jimin. "Yasudah , lihat saja yang mana yang di posting di twitter official okkay? Nah, na Kalkke. Jangan lupa fansign kalian" pamit staff itu. Daripada di gigit Jimin.

Usai berfoto semua kembali sibuk masing masing. Magnae Bangtan itu melanjutkan game nya. Suga dan Jin memilih menyingkir. Tidur dulu di tempat sepi berisik katanya. V dan J-hope mendudukan diri mereka di antara Jimin. Melihat dirinya di apit hyung cerianya dan teman seperjuangannya tanpa tau malu merebahkan dirinya ke pangkuan dua namja kesayangannya setelah Suga.

"Jangan manyun begitu. Kau saja suka begini, dan Suga hyung tidak marahkan, kookie juga gak pernah cemburu kan?" ceramah Hoseok. Geleng geleng saja melihat kelakuan salah satu adik nya itu.

"Marah tidak, tapi sebelum menyiksa pipiku mana mau hilang marah nya. Atau sebelum kubuatkan makanan dan minuman hangat lalu jadi diam seharian. Dan jangan basa bawa kookie" keluh Jimin. Masih menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya terserah deh Jim" sahut Taehyung. Malas berurusan dengan Jimin mode PMS ini.

-0-

 **After Fansign. Bangtan Dorm.**

 _Brak!_

Baru sampai dorm, wajah tetua nomor 2 di Bangtan ini masih ditekuk, padahal di fansign tadi ceria seperti biasa. Sedangkan Namjoon yang mau menyambut member lain dan tentu saja sang kekasih yang unyu sekali saat memegang foto dirinya, di foto di twitter mereka. Hanya bisa bengong diterobos langsung oleh tubuh _ehem_ mungil salah satu hyung nya itu.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa Jinnie Hyung?" tanyanya heran pada Seokjin.

"Gara gara foto di twitter kali Joonie" jawab Seokjin apa adanya.

"Hyuuung~ jangan di depan pintu , jiminie mau lewat. Jin hyung kekamar jiminie dulu saja ya ya yaa?" pelaku yang membuat Suga kesal menyela acara Lovey dovey NamJin ini memandang keduanya dengan tahapan puppy-nya. Bilangnya gak bisa Aegyo dasar chim.

"Ya ya , selesaikan urusanmu sana" usir keduanya. Malam ini mungkin Jin akan mengusir Jungkook dari kamarnya ke kamar kedua kekasih nya Hoseok dan Taehyung. Iya kookie pacarnya dua teman teman. Diam diam saja ya.

 _Cklek!_

"MAU APA?! MARAH MARAH DENGANKU!" baru kepala yang masuk yoongi please deh, sangar banget.

Jimin berjengit kaget mendengar suara husky sang kekasih menyambutnya seperti itu "Mianhae hyung ㅠㅠjangan marah , maaf ne? Aku tidak marah kok hyung. Tidak masalah hyung mau seperti apa, aku hanya ... Aku .. Aku" jangan bilang Jimin cengeng kawan. Dia hanya terlalu sensitif dengan siapapun dan bisa menangis bagaimanapun keadaanya.

"Aku apa?! Biar kau bisa mesra mesraan dengan pacar-pacar Jungkook?!" sambar Suga. Masih kesal, lagian kenapa Jimin tidak menegur nya di backstage dari tadi?! Kan Yoongi jadi kesal sendiri!

"A-aniyeyo hyung, aku hanya ingin hanya aku yang boleh duduk di pangkuanmu , hanya saja hyung bukan cuma milikku seorang walaupun hyung kekasihku" jelas Jimin perlahan. Jadi yang seme siapa sih?!. Heh Min Suga yang berkuasa kali ini author-nim!

"Lalu maksudmu kau boleh sembarangan di duduki orang lain? Atau kau bebas sembarangan menduduki orang lain?!" cecar Yoongi. _Heol_ Jimin lelah lama lama dihadapi punggu kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak begitu hyung. Lagipula bukannya hyung tau kalau Jungkook pernah suka denganmu ? Bukannya hyung tau aku tae dan hosiki hyung sudah seperti saudara? Lagi pula hyung, Jungkook itu sosok uke sempurna , a-aku takut kau malah berpaling hyung" jelas Jimin, dirinya sudah lelah menghadapi Suga yang seperti ini. **Dirinya jarang cemburu pada Suga. Atau bahkan tidak pernah berniat seperti itu. Catat itu!** "Bukan seperti ku, yang tinggi saja kurang. Disandingkan dengan dirimu yang bisa apa saja . banyak yang mencecar, seperti itik buruk rupa saja . hiks" lanjut Jimin

 _Grep!_

"Berhentilah merendah bodoh! Aku memaafkanmu , hyung minta maaf juga hem? Uri jiminie tetap yang paling sempurna. Lagipula kalau jiminie lebih tinggi , memeluknya jadi susah" menyelipkan candaan yang sekiranya membuat Jiminnya tertawa. Cuma nihil "Uljimaaa chimchim. Maafkan hyung juga ya" baiklah Suga menyerah, dirinya benar benar kalah kalau Jimin-NYA sudah merendah seperti itu. Ditambah wajah merah mata berkaca kaca. _Aigoo gwiyewo._ Ia tau bahwa Jimin bukan orang yang punya kepercayaan diri tinggi macam Jin. Ia hanya ceria maka seolah olah tidak perlu di dukung orang lain untuk menjadi percaya diri seperti yang sering ditampilkannya.

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin saat merasa bahunya basah. Menangis, dasar crybaby. Suga jadi makin cinta kalau begini. Satu satu nya cara hanya satu.

Suga mendekatkan dirinya pada belakang telinga Jimin, mengecupnya pelan awalnyanya, berkali kali hingga tangis Jimin berhenti. Dan Berhasil! Bahu nya tidak terasa rembesan air mata lagi, yang terdengar hanya suara sesegukan dari Jimin. Jurus terakhir jalan satu satunya!.

 **Cuup**!

Mendaratkan kecupan singkat sebelum menghisap kencang bagian belakang telinga jimin "a-aah!. hhyung ssudaaahh, j-jangaaanhh! Aah! Sakit hyung! Jangan digi-Ahh yoongi hyung!" berhasil, setelah kegiatan hisap - jilat - gigitnya suara tangis jimin benar benar hilang. _Gak gitu juga dong mas yoongi._ _**Sewot aja kamu thor**_

"Nah , ingat baik baik. Kau milikku , tidak perduli aku sedang bersama siapa yang ada dipikiran ku mengerti? Jadi jika kau ingin cemburu silahkan. Aku punya caraku agar kau melupakan cemburumu dan percaya padaku, lagipula.. Kau lucu saat cemburu Jim" terang Suga panjang lebar , masih dalam posisi memeluk Jimin. Memperhatikan karyanya yang terbaru pada Jimin.

"Eung ! Arraseo , asal hyung jangan diam seperti tadi. Menyeramkan sekali" gumam Jimin Di bahu Suga.

Suga hanya terkekeh mendengarnya dan mengangguk , tiba tiba menarik Jimin untuk memandangnya "chim , aku ..." ucapannya terputus saat menarik lagi Jimin Kepelukannya , sampai.

"A-ah! Hhyung! Geumanhaee! A-aannh"

Well tebak saja sendiri !

End

N.b : saya gatau Jimin sensi apa enggak , atau titik geli nya dimana jadi ya tau lah ngarang saya kejauhan . kwkw . maafkan saya yaaahh

 **balasan review chapter sebelum dan ff sebelumnya . maaf menuh menuhin saya gabisa bales via PM karena gak bisa. Cedih :(**

minimini ch1 : iyaaaa banget banget dia mah unyu kemana mana, makanya suka saya jadiin uke bang yungi . hihi

Mysuga minimini ch2: ini udah di next :)

GitaARMY eyes on you : bukan saya yang umbar umbarr , salahin si bang yungi sama banh chim ajaaaa.

GitaARMY minimini ch2 : dasaran aja bang yungi ga mengakui tinggi dia itu oenyoe alias standar . wkwkw. Biasalah bang yungi mah sangar unyu begitu. Ngatain nomer satu *disambitchim*

GitaARMY sick : gak apa apaaaa , terima kasih sekalii sayaa. Hehe. Iyaaa galau banget pas denger beritanyaa :( btw Get really well soon Namjoon .

Jimsnoona minimini ch1 : uwaaa udah saya lanjutt yaahh. Hehe .

Siscaminstalove minimini ch1 : dia mah diem aja unyu marah unyu nyiksa chin unyu heran saya . hahaha *dicekekyungioppa*

04 januari 2016 . 22.21


End file.
